Modern portable consumer and industrial electronics provide increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including location-based information services. This is especially true for client devices such as navigation systems, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and multifunction devices.
As users adopt mobile location-based service devices, new and old, users begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many solutions to take advantage of this new device opportunity. One existing approach is to use location information to provide navigation services, such as a global positioning service (GPS) navigation system for a mobile device.
Navigation system and service providers are continually making improvement in the user's experience in order to be competitive. In navigation services, demand for better usability using recognition is increasingly important.
In location based application services, users are often not geographically oriented with their physical surroundings when they initiate a GPS-assisted navigation session and want to find and navigate-to a nearby point of interest or address. As a result, the information returned by an application service designed to assist in navigation is confusing and often unusable.
In response to consumer demand, navigation systems are providing ever-increasing amounts of information requiring these systems to improve usability, performance, and accuracy. This information includes map data, business data, local weather, and local driving conditions. The demand for more information and the need to provide user-friendly experience, low latency, and accuracy continue to challenge the providers of navigation systems.
Thus, a need remains for a navigation system to provide information with improvement in usability, performance, and accuracy. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.